1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,727 B1 discloses a conventional electrical connector which comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing, a shell partially enclosing the housing, a pair of board locks and a pair of fasteners for assembling the board locks onto the housing. Each fastener has a base plate and a hollow cylinder extending from the base plate. The hollow cylinder extends through a through hole of the board lock with the base plate to abut against the board lock on a rear side of the insulative housing. The hollow cylinder further comprises a rivet portion on a distal end thereof. The rivet portion is stamped outwardly to riveted to abut against a front surface of the shell on a front side of the insulative housing so that the electrical connector is assembled. However, since the rivet portion is continuous along its circumference, the rivet portion is avulsed difficultly to riveted to abut against the shell in manufacture. Besides, under the riveted process, the avulsion of the continuous rivet portion might be anomalous so that the appearance of the electrical connector is not good enough.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the problem above.